


Just Between Us

by Ravenia



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: Their relationship is quiet, and that’s okay. [Ami x Arata]
Relationships: Aiba Ami/Sanada Arata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the Cyber Sleuth party (oops) but do I love these two <3 Enjoy.

**XXX**

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

\- Dr Seuss

**XXX**

“Hi Kyoko! Where’s Ami?” asked Nokia as she stepped inside, barely sparing the familiar whiteboard full of cases a glance. While still hyper, the young woman had somewhat mellowed compared to the first time they met.

“Nokia,” the detective greeted, the edge of her lips curling up in a brief smile. Amusement flitted across her face while she stretched her arms, working out the kinks in her shoulder. “She’s out with Arata on a case.”

“And they didn’t call me?” A frown. “I would have helped too – wait, what was Arata doing here?”

Kyoko shrugged. “Who knows? But he’s also been helping out here for awhile now, so it could be anything.” She paused before turning to look at her monitor and pull up a window. “Speaking of which, I should probably do something about that…”

The pink-haired woman flopped down onto the couch with a pout. “I swear, those two…”

Silence.

“Hey Kyoko, do you think they’re dating?” asked Nokia out of the blue. She’d been dying of curiosity about this for awhile now and meant to ask the two in question, but all of them – her included - had been busy.

It was clear as day to the others that the tall male had a soft spot for the cyber sleuth. He was…different around Ami, and all of them knew it. Like, the man never let anyone touch his coat. Ever. So when they had met up at the Japanese restaurant in Nakano a couple months ago, and Ami passed a bag over to the male, their jaws practically dropped.

_“I forgot, here’s your coat,” Ami said as she passed a brown paper bag over. “The rain really did a number on it.”_

_“Did you really have to return it here though?” Arata shook his head as he glanced over at the others’ reactions and sighed. “We were on a case. It rained. She offered.”_

_Just as Nokia had opened her mouth to ask questions, there was an immediate stomp on her foot that made her shut up and wince._

“Oh?” Kyoko asked in amusement, raising an eyebrow. “Jealous, Nokia? Do you want to date one of them? Yuugo would be jealous.”

The young woman sputtered, shaking her head furiously. “No, I’m just… I’m just curious.” Nokia yelped. “And I’d never betray Yuugo. It’s just, you know, they’re really close.”

Humming thoughtfully, the blonde-haired detective cocked her head to the side and levelled her gaze at her. “And would you like people prying into your relationship then?”

“…No,” Nokia said meekly as her shoulders slumped.

“Exactly,” Kyoko said. “Let them be. If they are – which I think so, by the way – they’ll tell us when they’re ready.” Truthfully, the detective had gotten very fond of all of them, especially the two in question. She didn’t need to investigate to know that Arata came from a rather…interesting household, and already knew that Ami had grown up with her mother gone most of the time. Compared to the two, Nokia had grown up in a loving household and was somewhat spoiled, though a good person.

“Okay.”

**XXXXX**

“Hey, Arata?”

She was striking, with her bright red hair and expressive blue eyes reminiscent of sapphire blues. Her fingers were laced with her companion’s as they walked down the streets of Shibuya. They made a stunning pair – her lithe and petite, and him tall and refined.

Adorned in an outfitted white coat, elegant fingers brushed a stray strand of thick black hair from the shoulder while pale eyes glanced over at her in curiosity. “What is it?”

“Are we ever going to tell them about…you know, us?” Ami asked, flushing. To be honest, sometimes she still couldn’t believe it. That he was here and real and with her. That they were, well, together.

Sometimes, she wondered if this was all a dream still.

“… I haven’t really thought about it,” Arata said after a pause. There had been so many cases lately… “But…yeah, I guess we can tell them soon. When all of us are together though, just to get it over with.”

Soft laughter drifted upon seeing the slight change in her boyfriend’s features at the thought. “You think too much,” Ami said with a shake of her head as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, enjoying the slight flush of red across his face. “By the way, Kyoko says we owe her coffee beans. She covered us for Nokia today.”

The cyber sleuth wondered how her friend would take the fact that they had actually been dating for months now. It was sure to be amusing.

A light tug on her hand brought her back to reality where she suddenly found herself looking into Arata’s eyes. When did he –

Oh.

Touching her lips with her fingers, she stared at her boyfriend for a moment. Arata wasn’t usually one for public displays of affection, so when he did…

Ami squeezed his hand, a smile spreading across her face. “Let’s go.”


End file.
